


如果写完就起名

by endermyy



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endermyy/pseuds/endermyy
Summary: AU，双黑化





	1. Chapter 1

1、

高大帅的儿子是个混头混脑的小王八蛋。

 

老季第一次见到这个小王八蛋，是在百乐门门口。

那人被三四个舞小姐围着，笑着，摇晃着身体脚步虚浮，白色的西装和艳丽的舞裙缠绕，被拉扯得歪歪扭扭。

旁边几个似乎是保镖的人焦急的低声叫着少帅。

引起老季注意的，是那人在浓妆艳抹间显得格外年轻的脸。

 

 

2、

第二次见面，是在高大帅姨太太的生日酒会。

老季被大厅另一端忽然响起的吵闹声吸引了注意。

那人穿着墨绿色丝绒西装，扣子敞开着。

老季从人群中看到他时，那人的拳头正砸在一个矮胖的中年人脸上。

“不许这么叫！高夫人也是她配的？”那人的声音挑高，满满的蔑视，还能听出酒后的混吞。

宾客们窃窃私语着，不等他再动手，旁边已经有卫兵过来架住他胳膊。

“滚开！”那人甩脱了桎梏，“你让我来，我来过了。”这话是对高大帅说的。

“滚！”高大帅搂着哭得瑟瑟发抖的姨太太，气得满面通红。

“不用你说，我自己走。”

老季看着那人推开人群走向门口，便往前凑了几步。

那人经过时瞥了老季一眼。

两人的距离很近，近到老季能看清那人带着戾气的眉眼，微红的眼眶，还有那眼底的一丝委屈。

 

 

3、

现在想起这个评价，是因为这个小王八蛋正弯腰用马鞭托着老季的下巴迫使他扬起头，嘴里嘀咕着“酒会那天我见过你。”

而下一刻，小王八蛋的下颚就抵上了一把柯尔特。

“Mr.季！”高大帅的声音满是焦急，盖过了戏台上的唱词。

 

四下忽然安静，戏子们悄悄退回后台，园子里的客人们也识相地往门口聚拢，有几个想看热闹的，被大帅身旁的卫兵一瞪，也都乖乖离开。

 

“我不太喜欢谈生意时被打断。”老季站起身淡淡开口，手上仍稳稳握着枪。

小王八蛋挑起一边眉峰，“密……什么？你居然能带枪见高大帅？！”臭哄哄的酒气直喷在老季脸上。

“你刚才把枪藏哪了？”小王八蛋边说着，边伸直脖子靠过来。

他扯开本就乱糟糟的衣领，下巴用力顶住老季的枪口，他的表情忽然亢奋到扭曲，从暗色西装里露出的红色衬衫领口，就像染在他脖颈间的血。

小王八蛋忽然邪邪一笑，瞬间的疯狂退成贯常的混账。

他就这么从下往上扫视老季全身，“大腿之间？”

“放肆！”

旁边的高大帅已经铁青了脸，“Mr.季是美利坚来的贵客！”

小王八蛋高少帅一脸夸张的表情打量老季，“脸蛋这么漂亮，我还以为是百乐门的男装丽人。”

“混账！”

高大帅上前就是一巴掌。

老季垂下眼淡淡一笑，收回枪，放进桌上的盒子里，“既然是误会，那我先给少帅道个歉。”

高少帅盯着老季唇角那抹笑意愣了神，全然忘记回应。

“把这混账给我弄走！”高大帅这边吼完，转头就冲老季陪笑道歉。

“少帅气盛，不是有心的。”老季挂着那抹浅笑，看着下人上前半扶半架带走了高少帅，他眼中光亮闪动，随即被垂下的睫毛盖住。

 

 

4、

当手下人通报高少帅来访时，老季多少是有些意外的。

 

高少帅穿着整齐的铁灰色军装人模狗样走进来，把马鞭放在了门旁的矮柜上。

老季坐在窗边的椅子里，看到对方把马鞭也带进来时，微微皱眉。

高少帅走进屋内，老季只是放下手中的杯子点点头，“少帅请坐。”他示意自己对面的椅子。

高少帅表情严肃时眉目凌厉冰冷，军装的宽皮带收紧腰身，显得利落挺拨。

老季看着面前的青年，却搜寻出记忆里，百乐门前五彩绚目间的那抹白。

 

对方表情紧绷地走过来，边走边摘掉黑色的皮手套。

到桌边时，他居高临下看了老季一眼，然后把手套叠放搭在桌上。

老季一直看着对方走近，在对方视线定在自己身上时却又端起杯子垂下眼。

高少帅皱皱眉，自己坐下。

老季的视线垂下来，正落在高少帅的小腿上，长及膝盖的马靴伏贴地包裹着小腿，皮革被撑起圆润的弧度。

他放下杯子抬起头，“少帅来是为了？”

对方凉薄的眼尾挂着不屑，冷着脸嘴唇微抿，“来道歉。”

老季挑眉，对方的声音少了酒精的浸染竟意外的带着少年感。

“哦？为了什么？”

少帅眼角一跳就要发作，但看老季眉间舒展，墨黑的瞳仁里水泽温润，实在不像在嘲弄人。

老季看着对方吞咽一下，笔挺的军装立领裹住喉节，顶在流畅的颚线下。

“我昨天喝醉了，有什么失礼之处，还请密……密斯特季大人不计小人过。”

老季噗哧笑出声。

少帅的脸瞬间红成熟虾，他扭动了一下身体似乎想起身离开，但又记起要等老季的谅解，于是整个人躁动起来。

老季看着对方坐立不安的样子，淡淡挑起嘴角，“昨天的事其实没什么，难为少帅还特意跑这一趟。”他拿起茶壶给高少帅面前的杯子倒了些棕黑色的液体，“喝杯咖啡，算我接受了少帅的道歉。”

少帅闻着那种糊饼一样的味道皱起眉，但还是端起杯子喝了一大口。

“我操！”少帅的脸皱得像个烂苹果，“太难喝了！”

老季抑制不住地扩大嘴角的弧度，“这咖啡是我从美利坚带来的。”

少帅皱着脸，“这可就算你接受了。”

老季点点头，“当然。”

 

少帅顿了顿，用拇指擦掉唇角的湿迹，“我今天来其实还有别的事。”他表情间的浮躁忽然都消失了，“我爹要多订五百条枪。”

老季的视线正追着对方的指尖，听到这里心中一动，但面上没动声色，“少帅说什么枪？”

对方哼了一声，眉宇间又恢复刚进门时的冷冽，“Mr.季不用跟我装，我爹从你那买了枪，现在要加订。”

老季向后靠上椅背翘起腿，双手交叉搭在膝盖上，“加订没问题啊，但真是高大帅让你来的么？”

高少帅目光闪动，“你什么意思？”

“意思就是枪是你自己想买。”老季扯动嘴角，“可以卖给你，你用来干什么我也不想知道，但我会把这事告诉高大帅，至少在你想赖账时我不至于亏钱。”

老季带着那个淡淡的笑看着对方，看着对方的眼睛猛然被愤怒点亮，而转瞬间，要冲口而出的秽语却被强压下去。

 

老季在心里重新评估着这位少帅。

“你要什么条件？”对方的声音剥去了少年的稚气。

“怕我告诉你爹？”老季笑了一下，“少帅还真是小孩子。”

“你！”高少帅终于还是忍耐不住猛站起身。

但他还没骂出更多，就摇晃着身体不得不撑住桌子。

他晃晃头，抬眼狠狠盯住老季，“你在里面放了什么！”他一把扫开面前的杯子。

杯子飞出去落在厚实的地毯上，深色的咖啡浸出一片污迹。

 

“我这人，其实挺记仇的。”老季这时终于站起身。

他走到高少帅身边扶住他，“不告诉你爹的条件嘛，你一会儿就知道了。”

高少帅失去意识前最后看到的，仍然是对方淡淡的笑。

TBC


	2. 5

5、

“王八蛋！！”高少帅欠起头冲老季大吼。  
他醒来就发现自己双手被绑在床头，还没穿裤子。  
老季还是那样淡淡笑着，“少帅精神可真好。”  
高少帅猛地挣动身体，床头的金属栏杆被扯得咣咣直响。

 

一只带着手套的手抚上高少帅大腿。  
“冷静。”老季按住对方，“药效还没过，你越挣扎就会越无力。”  
高少帅看了眼自己的手套。  
“你敢绑架我？！”  
他投向老季的目光像要把他生吞活剥。

老季好整以暇侧身坐在床边，就那么看着高少帅。  
高少帅吸口气，怒火收敛在眼底。  
老季一笑，“当然不是绑架，我可没闲钱养少帅这么个大活人。”  
少帅的脸色变了几变，不知是哪种回答让他更生气。  
老季发现自己看这位少帅的反应简直上了瘾。

“你的条件倒底是什么？”少帅沉声问。  
老季交搭的手指点了点膝盖，“少帅真不知道？”  
高少帅再次抿住嘴唇，“干完就给我枪？”  
老季摇摇头，“少帅太心急。我说过我是记仇的人，咱们先了结一下昨天的问题。”  
高少帅眼里冒火，他胸口起伏，解开的衬衫和军服外衣随着呼吸滑落两侧，露出饱满的胸肌。  
他咬咬牙根，“那就快点！”

老季笑笑，戴着手套的手握上高少帅的脚踝，慢慢拉开他的腿。  
少帅全身抽动了一下，却没有更用力挣脱。  
手从脚踝处向上，抚过小腿，手掌包裹住腿肚。  
老季眯起眼，想起马靴被撑起的皮革，他缓缓呼出口气，轻轻揉捏着那里的肌肉。  
满意于掌中的触感，老季舔舔嘴唇，手指继续向上，滑过膝窝，来到大腿内侧。  
高少帅绷紧呼吸，他全身都紧绷着，不让自己在这触碰下逃跑。

手指直接握住卵蛋揉捏起来。  
高少帅猛抽口气，整个身体往后弹动。  
“放松。”老季的声音平稳。  
少帅齿间挤出嘶嘶声，肌肉的僵硬却依言缓和许多。  
老季似乎满意这种态度，手指松开卵蛋，按上男根到后穴间那根筋脉轻轻抚按。  
少帅鼻腔溢出一声轻哼，他有些慌乱地屏住呼吸。  
老季抬眼看着他，戴手套的手指慢慢滑向后穴。  
少帅紧盯着老季的动作，甚至不自觉的低头看去。

“少帅没什么经验啊。”老季忽然说。  
对方猛抬头，“谁说没有！”  
老季微微一笑，“哦。”  
高少帅瞬间脸红，想解释却好像怎么都不对，于是咬着下唇侧开头。  
看他这样子，老季下腹猛然一紧，恨不得直接捅进面前的身体，但他深吸口气让自己平稳下来。

 

老季忽然收回手，“太干了。”他抬手到少帅嘴边。  
“舔。”他说。  
高少帅瞪大眼睛，“你他妈……”下巴已经被手指捏住，皮革沿饱满的下唇磨蹭。  
老季用了点力止住少帅甩头的动作，拇指压着他的下唇推着牙齿。  
“含进去。”老季的声音不再带有笑意。  
高少帅一愣，那手指趁机闯入了口腔。  
“唔！”反射性的作呕，高少帅扯动绑着自己的绳子，手腕已经有了红痕。  
“少帅不会是要我一步一步教吧？”老季又挂上浅笑。  
少帅眨眨眼，干呕时洇湿的睫毛粘在一起，微红的眼眶带着湿意。  
他动了动头，用舌头裹住被皮革加粗的手指。  
老季看着对方上唇圆润的唇珠在黑色的皮革上滑动，留下亮泽的水迹，淡色的嘴唇因为磨擦和吮吸渐渐红润。  
少帅垂着眼，呼吸喷在老季手背上，在皮革表面凝上一片水气。

老季又加入一根手指。  
高少帅的舌头已经无法自由活动，只能任两根加粗的手指在嘴里揉捏翻搅。  
干呕的感觉越发强烈，少帅喉咙里溢出不适的闷哼。  
一些口水顺着嘴角滑落，他眼里的水气似乎快要溢满。  
微抬眼，少帅湿润的视线和包裹着皮革的红润嘴唇激得老季皱眉。  
他另一手用了力揉上少帅胸脯，饱满的肌肉被推挤起来，像女人的乳房。  
老季用拇指揉着对方胸前的乳粒，直到一侧红肿硬挺。  
随着他的揉弄，少帅垂下眼发出细微的哼声，身体似乎要前倾，贴向抚在胸上的手掌。

老季却在这时抽出手指，对方匆忙闭上嘴，飞快抬眼看过来。  
那张年轻的脸上，水气浸湿的黑色瞳仁被怒意燃得异常明亮。  
老季下身顶着裤子硬起来。  
他潮湿的手指径直探向下方仍然紧闭的入口，稍微按了按，便毫不犹豫插进两个指节。  
“嘶！”高少帅整个身体弹起来，却被老季另一手抓着脚踝拉住。  
高少帅跌回床上，他咬紧牙根瞪着老季。  
始作佣者却仍是一副淡然表情，并将手指探得更深，微微弯曲。  
高少帅紧皱着眉头抿住嘴唇，粗糙微凉的皮革磨蹭着入口和肠壁。  
手指继续探进一些，没到指根，开始缓缓抽插。  
高少帅向后扬头，“妈的……”他低声咒骂，喉节随之滚动。  
老季盯着那处突起，转动手腕，寻找着。

最初的轻微刺痛过后，一种饱胀感从少帅下身漫开。  
他极力维持着呼吸的平稳，但当对方插入第二根手指时，他忍不住咬着下唇垂眼向下看去。  
视线被自己的男根遮挡，他看不到老季的动作，抬眼时却撞进另一人墨黑的瞳仁。  
那人眼里燃着一簇火，少帅有些慌乱地移开视线。  
老季盯着高少帅脸上漫开的粉色，年轻的脸侧向一边，好像要藏进军装的立领里。  
老季将插入的手指曲起来按压肠壁。

高少帅忽然猛地扯动绳索，暴出一声短促的惊叫。  
老季挑眉，又在那处磨按了几下。  
少帅狠狠咬住下唇也没能阻止持续溢出的喉音，他扬起脖颈，胸脯急促起伏，下意识想合拢双腿。  
老季一手拉住对方脚踝，一手加重了力道去磨蹭那点。  
高少帅一直没什么动静的男根微微抬头，他的身体颤抖着。  
“舒服？”老季的声音带着笑意。  
高少帅猛地盯住他，“王八蛋！”  
老季轻笑出声，手上持续摩蹭。  
“嗯……”少帅再也维持不住脸上的狠意，呻吟出声。他只觉得下身麻酥成一片，男根却得不到更多刺激，不上不下吊得难受。  
老季看着对方的欲望顶端流出稀液，潮红漫上胸膛，却忽然抽出了手指。  
他摘了手套扔在一边。  
少帅喘息着皱着眉侧过头不去看他，下面的穴口却不满地收缩着。

当粗糙的触感破开入口，疼痛让高少帅反射性挣扎。  
他低头看下去，老季正把他自己带来的马鞭鞭柄推进来。  
“我他妈宰了你！”高少帅用力挣动身体，脸上欲望的潮红被愤怒的红色替代。  
“刚才少帅可是一脸享受，这么快就忘了自己答应过什么？”老季边说边在手上用力，强行推入。  
鞭柄上有皮革缠绕出的花纹，有长期使用翻起的边缘，那些无规律的阻碍刮擦着肠壁，带来细密的刺痛和火烧般的撕裂感。  
“我不买了！”高少帅喊道。  
老季用上全身力气压住他一侧脚踝阻止挣动，手上推挤的动作不停。很快，进进出出的硬物带上了丝丝暗红。  
高少帅脸上的潮红早已褪成惨白，下唇被咬出了血，他胳膊上的肌肉紧绷拢起，用力拉扯却无法挣脱束缚。  
“你用这东西顶我来着，记得么？”老季倾身跪到床上。  
他挤进高少帅两腿间，托着他一边膝窝把少帅一条腿压到他胸前。  
高少帅拧动腰胯却使不上力，只有让下身撕裂得更厉害。他大口喘着气，从没受过的异样疼痛润湿了他的眼眶，他抬眼看着身上的人，被水气浸润的眼神却加倍狠戾。  
老季用马鞭狠狠操着他，黑色皮革翻出嫩红的肠肉。  
老季手上越发用力，他看着高少帅唇上的鲜红把脸色衬得惨白，看着他饱满的肌肉纠结试图发力，却只能在自己身下徒劳挣扎，而那双眼里的戾气像刀一样锋利，刮过老季的神经。

老季迎着那刀锋附身吻上去。  
被咬了，老季略微退开，眯起眼，对上那双眼睛，又吻下去。  
伴着血腥味和被堵在喉咙里的咒骂，老季缠上对方的舌头，吮吸，舔噬。  
抗议的哼声渐渐变成呻吟。  
老季的手不知何时离开了马鞭，抚上对方劲瘦的腰。  
手里的触感温热紧实，手掌沿流畅的线条游走，抚过肌肉的形状，老季不自觉的挺腰，下身隔着裤子摩蹭着对方大腿内侧的嫩肉。身下人细微的颤抖着，略微移动腰胯。  
老季退开，他看着仍插在对方身体里的马鞭也微微摆动。  
他舔舔嘴唇，伸手解开高少帅一侧手腕，“转过身，趴着。”  
高少帅盯着他，风暴一样的怒火已经退去，而那看来是无法置信的表情下大概埋着一万句脏话。

翻转身体有些不便，但高少帅还是做到了。  
动作时，他的窄腰拧动，在上衣晃动的边缘若隐若现，下身含着那条马鞭。  
他在床上跪趴好，在老季的抚摸中塌下腰，臀部翘起。  
老季抚过对方腰身，把衬衫和军服向上推到肩背处，双手沿对方胸廓两侧抚摸而下，感受着少帅腰部流畅收紧的线条，然后抓住丰厚的臀肉。  
高少帅在他手里静止着，只有细微的颤抖散发出强烈的期待。  
老季揉捏够了那两块软肉，一手把臀肉掰开，另一手抬起指尖轻按那个被操得红肿的入口，那圈含住鞭柄的肠肉在触摸下收缩，将硬物吃入更多，然后放松，又将硬物推出一些，它的主人低垂着头轻哼着。  
“疼？”老季问。  
“王八蛋。”闷闷的声音。  
老季无法抑制地挑起嘴角。  
“动动腰。”  
对方没有回应。  
老季一巴掌打在少帅丰满的臀肉上。  
响亮的声音伴随一声惊叫。  
“动。”老季沉声重复。  
高少帅嘴里嘀咕着什么，不情不愿地摆了摆腰臀。  
鞭子随之晃动着，像条黑色的尾巴。  
老季迅速解开自己的裤子，将早已硬得发疼的男根释放出来。  
他又看了眼高少帅轻轻摇晃着的白暂的屁股，和那像尾巴一样晃动的黑色鞭梢，一些更浓烈的欲望浮现出来，直冲向下腹。  
但不是这次，老季深口气，不是这次。  
于是他把马鞭拨出来，带出对方的轻哼。  
将自己埋入那身体，如想像的一样温热紧致。  
对方身体有瞬间的紧绷，老季没有着急，他又恢复了最开始的耐心，将自己慢慢推入。  
他扶着高少帅的腰，每次感觉无法更深时，他就退出一些，然后再推挤进去，他慢慢的磨着，直到高少帅带着细碎的呻吟主动向后顶了顶。  
老季动了起来，他用最猛烈的力道撞击着高少帅的臀肉，他找到那个点，让高少帅的呻吟声越来越大。他看着高少帅终于想起撸动自己，背上的肌肉因动作纠结胧起，他感受到漫过对方身体的战栗和肠道猛烈的收缩，他掐着高少帅腰身操进去的力度会留下淤青。  
他释放在高少帅体内时，意识到自己很久没有这种满足感了。

 

TBC


	3. 6

6

高少帅跌跌撞撞推门进来，一身酒气红着眼眶说了句“白玫瑰死了。”就一下扑倒在地上 没了动静。  
老季任那人在地上趴着，觉得白玫瑰这名字有点耳熟，他皱眉想了想，似乎今早的报纸头条…………《歌星白玫瑰死于帮派枪战》老季看了一眼在地上打着酒嗝的人，挑起眉稍，没想到还是个痴情种子。

 

高少帅正迷迷糊糊，忽然被当头泼了一脸冷水，他惊跳起来，却因为头晕差点摔倒。  
旁边伸过一只手扶住他胳膊。  
“高少帅什么事借酒消愁？”老季的声音在耳边响起。  
“不关你事。”少帅挣开老季的搀扶。  
老季笑了，“不关我事你跑来这里干什么？”  
高少帅抿紧嘴唇，酒气冲上来弄个满脸通红。  
老季瞥他一眼，“你再张嘴说话前，先去把嘴里的味道漱净。”  
于是半拉半扶着少帅进了浴室，借着去势把对方扔在洗漱池上，拧开水龙头。

少帅软软扒住池沿撑起腿，俯身侧过头用嘴接了水含住，漱过几次后，又把头低到水龙头下，快速冲了一阵。然后他撑着池边微抬身，像只猎犬一样猛甩头，把水花甩溅得到处都是。  
他摇晃着直起身，伸手摸摸领口，领带已经被抽掉，还解开了几粒扣子，上身的风衣也被脱掉了。  
水滴顺着发尾滑下后颈，在少帅起身时浸湿了衬衫。他撑着水池垂着头，脊线两侧的肌肉被撑起的肩胛骨挤压，像河道旁垅起的山脉。凹陷处的衬衫被顺脊线汇聚的细小水流浸成深色，混着发稍滴下的水珠，在肩头、后背慢慢洇开，润湿的布料伏贴在皮肉上。

“你这里挺气派啊，弄得起这种外国货，还接了自来水。”冷水似乎驱散了些酒意，少帅曲起食指，用关节敲了敲白瓷的洗漱池，大着舌头说。  
“是本来的房主气派，我只是租借。”老季在说话间已经贴近他后背。

老季的手摸上高少帅腰侧。  
高少帅垂着头没动。  
“你喜欢那个白玫瑰？”老季的手从高少帅衬衫下摆滑进去，揉上绷紧的腹肌。  
“不关你事。”仍是这句，气乎乎的。  
老季笑出声，“因为我上了你，就要听你的失恋史？”他另一手解着对方衬衫扣子。  
高少帅没回答。  
他在老季的手攀上胸肌时侧身躲开。  
“我走了。”他闷着声音，任头发滴着水，垂着眼要绕过老季。  
老季伸出手按在高少帅肩头，是阻止而不是安慰。  
“你想让我听？”老季有些惊奇。  
“不是。”高少帅看他一眼，说完就抿紧嘴唇错开视线。  
老季在心底再次惊奇。  
“你可以在我操你时聊聊这个白玫瑰。”老季推着高少帅直到对方靠在墙上。

 

“嘶……”高少帅扭动身体想把自己推离冰凉的瓷砖，却被身后人圈住胸脯，一个顶弄搞软了腰。  
冷水的效果退去，头晕脑胀的感觉加倍漫上来，头痛到像要炸裂。被老季顶弄时，乳头擦过身前的壁砖，冰得少帅浑身一抖，只能向后靠进老季怀里，任对方更深地顶入，一下下碾磨。

不够。

“嗯……”他呻吟出声，头疼让他眼眶酸涨发热，身体里的男根总是轻轻擦过那一点，却不停留，不足感撩得他忍不住自己扭动起来。  
额头像要涨裂般抽疼着，身体软棉棉的，快感像浮在水面的叶子，总也抓不实。  
为什么不让我射出来。  
高少帅的男根半硬着，顶端已经湿润，每次老季用上些力顶弄，顶端就会渗出透明的液体，但断断续续的，男根抽动几下，无法完全硬起来。  
为什么硬不起来。  
高少帅紧皱着眉。  
他转过身面对老季，看到老季眯着眼淡淡地笑。  
酒意层层堆叠上来，翻搅起所有情绪。  
身体里那根东西退出去，又变着角度挺进来顶弄，他的腰下一片酸麻，快感汇聚在小腹，

但是男根像被隔在一层布外，快感总不够鲜明，不够强烈。

为什么硬不起来。  
为什么白玫瑰要离开。  
为什么不让我射出来  
为什么不用力操我。  
他皱眉着看老季。  
他越想，眼底的热意就积得越多。  
那些情绪溢满。

老季把他顶得往上耸动，高少帅扶着墙的手改为握上自己的茎身，他撸动得缺乏技巧，但又快又用力。  
老季看着少帅自己追逐快感，他的胸脯起伏越发剧烈，眼睑痉挛般微颤。老季和那身体贴得更紧些，等待着那阵销魂的绞动。  
高少帅扭动着身体沉腰往下坐，似乎想吞入更多。  
“自己扶好。”老季借着多出的一点身高低头看着少帅，“你这一身肌肉太沉了，我可抱不动。”  
少帅扶住白瓷水池，微红着眼眶向上看，那眉眼不再狠戾，乌黑的眼珠在薄薄的眼皮边缘半藏半现。  
“难受。”高少帅忽然小声嘟囔。  
酒气浸湿了声音，似乎也浸软了他的神经。  
他朝老季挺了挺腰，“难受，射不出来。”  
他的声音带着迷惑，焦急而委屈。

太阳穴猛然一抽，老季的脑子直接被电流贯穿，茎身在对方身体里突跳着胀大。  
高少帅听话地扶着洗漱池，哼哼着摇晃腰胯，紧皱着眉低下头看自己的男根。  
“你以后只有被男人操才能射出来。”老季忽然俯在他耳边说。  
高少帅猛地抬头，眼里溢满水汽，他纵了一下鼻子，水汽就凝成水滴骨碌碌滚出眼眶。

溢出来了。

“你胡说！”他声音哽咽。  
老季愣住。  
“你胡说！你骗人！”高少帅红着鼻头喊着，居然像受了很大委屈似的哭出了声。  
老季连头发根都乍起来，心尖上麻痒得像有一千只蚂蚁爬过。  
他托起高少帅一边膝窝，发了狠地操进去。  
“不喜欢？”老季边顶边问。  
“你骗人！”高少帅抽噎着，眼泪流到唇角，被他抿进嘴里。  
老季顶住了那一点，用力碾磨。  
“舒不舒服？”老季咬住高少帅的耳垂，用舌尖逗弄。  
少帅挺着胸脯呻吟，带着哭腔的鼻音断断续续。  
老季放开他的耳垂叼上他唇珠。  
“舒服么？”他的气息和声音都渡进对方口中。  
手指攥着饱满的臀肉，指尖抵住被撑开的入口。  
“舒不舒服？”老季额头也见了汗，他腰上就快没力。但是看着这样的高少帅，他只想把一切手段都用上，让他哭，让他叫，让他流血，让他射空每一滴精液。  
把他操到熟透。

都是我的。

老季把拇指挤入那个火热的小洞。  
少帅的叫声被老季吞下。  
肠肉紧缩绞动着，把老季吸往深处。  
老季顶住对方的身体，耸动着腰胯射出来。

汗滴在少帅的胸脯上，老季抵着高少帅的额头喘息，大腿有些不吃力，腰累到酸麻。  
但他还是埋在对方的身体里浅浅顶弄。  
“舒服么？”老季执着地问。  
高少帅抽吸了一下，眼眶和鼻尖还是红红的，脸也上湿成一片，而同样湿湿的眼睛偷偷瞟过来。  
“舒服。”那个混头混脑的小王八蛋小声嘀咕道。  
老季的男根又抽动了一下，但他腰上的肌肉在抗议。

 

老季退出来。  
高少帅垂下眼，又开始自己撸动。  
可能是高少帅的身体让老季太满意了，也可能是他撒酒疯方式实在让人喜爱。  
老季蹲下来，把高少帅的男根含进嘴里。  
呻吟声立刻响起。  
酒意还没过。

老季揉捏着卵蛋，舌尖戳探着冠头边缘的内侧。  
高少帅后背紧贴在墙上，大口喘息，哼哼叽叽的鼻音随着老季舌尖的动作时缓时急。  
老季做完第二次深喉后，圈住男根根部阻止高少帅射出来，这让对方眼里又漫起了水汽。  
老季舔舔嘴唇，“说说你的白玫瑰？”  
高少帅瞪着他，“不。”  
老季微微一笑，手里用上点力，“那说说你想要的五百条枪？”

之前老季觉得，不管怎么样，高大帅终究是他爹。  
但高少帅瞬间暴发的恨意让老季一惊。  
那种恨意浓烈到有如实质。  
到底是什么造成的……

“难道你被他……”老季脱口而出。  
但他看到高少帅疑惑的眼神，于是吞回原本的话。  
“他逼死我母亲，还……害死来福。”高少帅的酒意似乎被仇恨烧净了，他的眼里闪着光。  
但老季的脑子里却像着了火。

他根本不知道什么叫黑暗。  
老季视野内烧得一片通红。  
他连想都想不到那些黑暗。  
老季抬眼着着年轻的少帅。  
对方之前展现的所有狠戾暴虐在这一刻，在老季眼中完全褪去，老季看到的只有他惊人的不谙世事。

我可以展现给你看。

老季被浇得抖了个激灵。  
他颤抖着垂下眼，又做了一次深喉，然后用舌尖戳刺着顶端的小孔，高少帅终于低喊着射出来。  
而老季的男根再次硬起来，为这种玷污处女般的快感。

 

TBC


End file.
